eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Denys Mazur
Denys Pylyp Mazur Merchant • Nikelkaj Alumni This character is roleplayed by Kira The secret of success in life is for a man to be ready for his opportunity when it comes. - Benjamin Disraeli Quick Info Biography Lyudmyla Kedzierski, my матір is a Candy maker, my батько Oleksandr Mazur is a Salesman, one of the best. He took my мамин' sweet ideas, flipped them then sold them for twelve times the profit. My матір has not had to make, or sell her own candies since they met. They were business-partners for a few years, acting on romantic feelings as they felt them. I was born in the middle of the night on the 7th of January to a Muggle-born couple. Needless to say we had a very comfortable life. I was spoiled, and I didn't even know it. Everything we wanted, we had. Everything we needed was already ours. Early Life My батьки raised me in a way that was very different from how their батьки '' raised them. I was taken all over the world. Wherever ''батько opened up a candy shop in private jets, treated to the best meals, morning, noon, and night. I was never, ever disciplined, and each day, I was given numerous gifts by both my батько, and матусин. Everyday of my life, is like my birthday, and Christmas all mixed into one. EESM Life I started school a year late, my батько, and матір had taken me on a tour of the United States. It was not until were back at home we learned that I had been accepted into the Eastern European School of Magic. матір was thrilled, so was батько. Not in the same way. He was apprehensive about the way that they raised me. He thought he had warped my perspective on life. He was only half right, I was not warped by my affluent lifestyle. I might have been, that was through no fault of my батько. It was the world which neither he nor my матір could ever protect me from. My friends, the only real ones I think I made in school, Reveka Wojciechowski, and Dajza Dervishi are how the only friends I still have from those days. They are the first students I met when I started school, and they have been my friends since. Dajza, and I are the most alike. Our similarities are so obvious even people on the streets assume that we are twins. Reveka has always said we are destined to be together forever. I cannot say why Reveka, and I are friends. We are, and it is a simple as that. Reveka has always been loyal, mostly to Dajza which is how people can come to love her for who she is. One cold, sometimes evil, sick puppy. Later Life Dajza, Reveka and I are still very much attached at the hip. The three of us live together, Daj and myself in one room, Rev in the other. We bought an apartment together after graduation. Three rooms, one for each of us. Daj and I were spending a lot more time together with Rev always focused on her metal-work. We never bought into the stuff everyone else said about us, until one night. The three of us were goofing around, up way too late, and drunk. That is pretty much a recipe for trouble. Personality Of all my attributes I am most proud of my reliability, strength and dependability. I have certain level of maturity that goes into the way that I think, and this thought process applies in all facets of my life. I do care a lot for others, and it does not matter even if they are not closely acquainted with me or if they are like family. I want a peaceful and joyous life. My family and my friends hold a very great significance in my life. I am competitive and equally competent. I know my way to success. I am a dreamer, and I know how to lead a life of luxury. The enthusiasm and energy I seek out in my friends, that I carry by knowing them, never lets me down. Appearance The hair on my head is red, the eyes in my face are blue, and the skin that covers me is pale. I am a ginger, I do not hate it, I do not love it. My eyes glow, or so I have been told. They are eerily, awe-inspiringly blue. My skin is deathly pale, I have been confused for a vampire. Being from the Ukraine does not help matters much. Magical abilities and skills Potions, Charms and Transfiguration I am best at Potions, I can make any potion. The ones people do not know much about, or what to use to make. I have made it, and I might have a small vial lying around. I do not brag about this skill, and I do not use it. Not for money. :My first act of magic was a transformation spell. I required something that had not been given to me, and so I created it. It was a very simple transformation, a knife into a spoon. I was eating ice cream, and did not have the eating utensil I wanted. Relationships Etymology Denys Денис (Ukrainian) is the Ukranian form of Denis. From Denys or Denis, the medieval French forms of Dionysius. From Greek Διος (Dios) meaning "of Zeus" combined with Νυσα (Nysa), the name of a legendary mountain. Pylyp Пилип (Ukrainian) is the Ukrianian form of Philip. From the Greek name Φιλιππος (Philippos) which means "friend of horses", composed of the elements φιλος (philos) "friend, lover" and ‘ιππος (hippos) "horse". Mazur or Masur is a surname signifying membership in the Masurians ethnic group. The Masurians or Mazurs or Masurs are a Lechitic sub-ethnic group in the Masovian and Warmian-Masurian Voivodeships in Poland. Possessions Category:Kiraly Category:Characters Category:Graduated Character Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Muggle-Born Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Name Begins With "D" Category:January Birthday Category:Ukrainian Category:Nikelkaj Alumni Category:Left Handed Category:Taken Category:Born in Ukraine Category:Straight